User talk:Nevillefan17
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nevillefan17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 20:48, October 18, 2009 Re:Hello!!!?? Hi. Who hasn't answered you? ZEM talk to me! 04:48, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry Sorry I didn't answer you till now. I archived my talk page and completely forgot! Anyway, welcome to the wikia! To edit a page, look at the top of a page and press the "Edit this page" button, then start editing! Hope this helps! And again, sorry for not writing back sooner! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello this is PNR I was reading Thomasfan talk page and saw your message if you want to be part of this wiki all you have to do is edit a lot or put more informations or add rare pictures like me I always upload rare pictures in this wiki (sometimes) I hope this helps. --PNR 03:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: A Little Quesion You are part of the community. As soon as you join you are a part of it. And you can use any picture on your user page, as long as it's Thomas related. I saw the train pic you uploaded and that's fine too, just don't upload too many. And don't worry, I don't have my e-mail address on my account either. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I just read PNR's post above and you don't have to edit any more than you want to. You can edit any page though as long as it's not locked, to keep it safe from vandalism. Oh, and you can't edit other people's user pages, unless you have a very good reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Sure if you can take high quality shots. In other words not blurry and little or no glare on the engines. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC) SteamTeam's Talk Hello Nevillefan17 By typing 4 ~ You can sign Some thing like Nevillefan17 And The Date you posted it Goodbye! rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 15:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, now you come to mention it, I forgot about Neville, Molly, Dennis and the others. It seems HiT introduce characters and only use them in one episode. I hope they bring all the old characters back. Please feel free to write on my talk page anytime, I love hearing from other Thomas fans. (To be honest I thought I was the only fifteen year-old into Thomas, glad to know I'm not alone). SteamTeam 19:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S I love Tugs, too! Hello, Again! Hello just writing to ask how are you getting on using this site? SteamTeam 07:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Will these work? I kept the ones we don't have. And yes you can have a picture of Neville as your avatar and on your user page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Minor edits are allowed, like improving a page. You will only get into trouble for vandalism. Edit as much or as little as you like. If the admin don't like the change you made they will only change it back, you won't get into trouble. Hope this helps and I will talk to you again soon. :) SteamTeam 08:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon Hi, You new site looks interesting and I will gladly join, but can you tell me how it works, thanks, SteamTeam 08:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd Love to Join Hi, TTTEFanon is a great idea and I have tried joining but I don't know how? SteamTeam 08:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) TTTEFanon Hey this is PNR The PNR means Philippine National Railways my user name was suppose to be Henry the Green Engine and PNR is a real railway in the Philippines. I might join just tell me what to do. --PNR 05:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello Nevillefan17 I appreciate the warm welcome, I hope to gain some experience here, before getting a Wikipedia Account, and taking on the UK Rail pages that have been screwed up. --The Navigator 06:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: TTTEFanon Seeing that you have interest in my fan-fiction regarding Oliver, which stories would like me to send to your site/wikia?--Oliverwestern 15:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP!!! 1. Ask ZEM I'm not too sure. 2. Do you want to block him? If so go to his user page, look on the left of the screen for the "block user" button. After that choose how long you want to block him, and press the button at the bottom of the page. There, you have blocked him. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Help Create the page MediaWiki:Sitenotice and type what you want to there. Let me know if you have any more questions. ZEM talk to me! 14:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sheds I don't think that there is a page for that shed, so you can make it, I guess. I'm very sorry I forgot to write back to you for so long. ZEM talk to me! 23:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! :D SteamTeam 10:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Friends I've added you ta friend list on my user page - hope you don't mind SteamTeam 18:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) question hey man how hard is it to create and maintain a wika, I mean what would you have to do.please reply.Mays 19:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain There's a video on YouTube showing his shed. I'm not sure what it's called you'd have to look for it. And Captain is a lifeboat. Go to page 27 on this link.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/thomas/uk/pages/littlebluebook.aspx ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC)